The Endangered Universe
by raingirl123
Summary: Ben 10 and Sonic's worlds are in endangered. Will they be able to save their long-lasting peace on their universes before it's to late!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR BEN 10 THE ENDANGERED** **RED is for Ben.** **And BLUE is for Sonic.** Chapter 1: THE WORLD OF TERROR _ **Long ago, two worlds were divided by 2. But soon they will be crashed together like a pancake. There once lived a boy named Sonic. He was faster than the speed of sound and is the fastest thing ever. But when he heard his world was endangered, he knew he had to fix it.**_ _SONIC: I wonder what's going on here. Maybe Egghead, (sorry for the typo), is up to no good again. But I should be focusing on my planet._ _AMY: Sonic where are you? Let's go shopping._ _SONIC: Not Amy. I don't want to go shopping. I hate shopping._ _Besides I have to save the world. Better go._ _In another world, there was a planet that was endangered even more. A teenage boy named Ben has also been told to be careful about his planet. Ben was so worried that his parents would get hurt. And he knew that he had to protect the world at any cause._

Ben: Why is Bellwood so drafty? I better call Gwen To see if she knows anything. Hey gwen anything?

TO BE COUNTINUED…..

To see if she knows anything. Hey gwen anything?

TO BE COUNTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: As days past Sonic and Ben are still worried about this incident. The boys were going to go to different universes to see what's going on.SONIC: I have to go to space. It's the only way to save my planet. **Meanwhile, in Ben's universe, he was trying to figure out what to do about his planet.** BEN: I am not sure but I think I'm going to space. My planet needs me on it. (Get It ) Gwen are you there? GWEN: What Ben? You calling me makes me anxious. BEN: Whatever dweeb. I am going to space. I need you to track the Rust bucket. Anyways, see you later.

If you want to see the next chapter, then go to the next chapter. SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE END OF FRIENDS

SONIC: Well I'm off. I will miss some of you. Ahem Amy.

AMY: SONIC! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT ME!?...I mean you.

As Sonic is leaving, everyone starts waving goodbyes and farewells to give Sonic some good faith. A few weeks later, Sonic was being called by a familiar voice.

?: SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU!? I GUESS YOUR TO WEAK AND SCARED TO BE PUT UP AGAINST ME!

SONIC: Who is that familiar voice. Wait it sounds like... EGGMAN!

EGGMAN: Yes it is US. Me and VILGAX!

BEN: Vilgax! WHO IS THAT GUY BESIDE YOU! And what's going on here? Who is that thing?

SONIC:My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! So, why are you in space?

BEN:Um, i dont talk to animals. And how can you talk?

SONIC:First of all...wait where did they go?

BEN:It's all your fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!

SONIC: What! I didn't do anything!

*spin dashes*

BEN:AH! *opens up omnitrix* Four Arms, YOUR UP!

BEN AND SONIC: AHHHH!

*PUNCHES AND KICKS*

*both panting*

SONIC: Who are you exactly? Some kind of shape-shifter?

(Ben turns back)

BEN:My name's Ben. I'm a hero trying to save my universe.

SONIC:Me too. Say do you want to work together?

BEN:Sure.

Go to the next chapter to see what happens. Next time on:

THE ENDANGERED UNIVERSE.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Working Together

As Sonic and Ben work together, they realize that they could defeat Eggman and Vilgax with the two of them working together.

BOTH: I have an idea.

SONIC:What's the idea?

BEN:My idea is that if we work together we can maybe stop Egghead and Vilgax.

SONIC:That's what I was thinking! We better come up with a very very very good special attack that will defeat them.

A couple weeks after, the boys were able to create a special, and i mean very, special attack. But after all that time, Eggman and Vilgax were ready to take on them. And they had built a machine that will destroy the universe!

Will the boys be able to save their universe? Will they defeat Eggman and Vilgax? Well, wait until the next chapter of:

THE ENDANGERED UNIVERSE


End file.
